


Brume

by Adahlia



Series: 101 words drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adahlia/pseuds/Adahlia
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 101 words drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644493
Kudos: 1





	Brume

Les rubans de fumée enveloppent sa stature virile. Ses longs membres se meuvent avec nonchalance. Aujourd’hui, sa survie ne dépend pas du calcul de chaque pas. Le craquement des feuilles est un hymne à l’insouciance.

Sa conscience se limite aux sensations immédiates.

La froide humidité se glisse sous les textiles empilés.Cuir, flanelle, coton ne peuvent retenir le frisson qui caresse sa peau, des cervicales aux lombaires. L’arôme de terre humide évoque des nuits vigilantes ; avec son effluve organique, résonnent une proximité des corps, des chuchotements à son oreille, une intimité enfin permise. Sa bouche exhale un soupir goûtant l’interdit. _Castiel._


End file.
